Out of the Ashes Rewritten
by Starian NightZz
Summary: Rewritten! Set during Eclipse. When the Seattle killings started getting out of control, Nightshades agent Hilda Evans was then sent to investigate. Her arrival put several things in motion, thus changing the lives of several people as a result. Jasper/Fem!Harry. Dhampir!FemHarry. Strong!Angela. Chapters 2 & 3 REPOSTED
1. We Are Nightshades

_Summary:_

_Rewritten! Set during Eclipse. When the Seattle killings started getting out of control, Nightshades agent Hilda Evans was then sent to investigate. Her arrival put several things in motion, thus changing the lives of several people as a result. Jasper/Fem!Harry. Dhampir!FemHarry. Strong!Angela._

**EDIT: There have been some slight changes to this chapter because of the changes of pairings.**

As promised, here's the rewritten version of _Out of the Ashes,_ as the old version had _plenty_ of plot holes that it's almost painful for even _me_ to read. And who knows when it had even begun, but _when_ did I even start portraying Hilda as so…emo and so much like a female version of Uchiha Sasuke, I had no idea. Anyway, like what was stated in the old version, the idea for this story kinda came out of the blue during a time when I was pretty much on a Harry Potter + Twilight crossover craze, and I found that nearly every single crossover story that I've read is _always_ nearly the same: Harry has enough after the war; he went to Forks either alone or with his friends; he met the Cullens there, blah blah blah.

You get the picture.

So the idea for _Out of the Ashes_ came about because I want to attempt writing a different type of crossover story that I'm pretty sure no one had attempted yet, or if they did, I hadn't came across it.

In this story, Hilda (female Harry) never attended Hogwarts School at all. And if you had been a frequent reader of mine, you will know that I never like rushing into things and I liked taking things slow—_especially_ romance. _Everything_ in this story happens for a reason, and it will all be explained in due time. Hilda isn't pure human in this story, but a dhampir – a part human and part vampire. But unlike Reneesmee from Breaking Dawn, Hilda and all the dhampirs are _magical dhampirs. _As in they have _magic._

In this story, instead of attending Hogwarts, Hilda attends a school called Nightshades that taught part-humans or non-humans like dhampirs to control their abilities. Upon graduation, Nightshades' alumni has the choice to either pick their own career paths or to join an agency/militia of sorts that belongs to Nightshades – with their sole duty being to make sure that the normal humans don't find out about their world, and to also keep the magical creatures in line.

Once again, _everything _will be explained in due time in this story. The story also takes place during Eclipse. And I have no idea why so many writers like to bash Bella so much, but whatever the reason is, there will be _no _Bella bashing in this story. I absolutely _hate it_ whenever someone bash a character so much that there is hardly anything left of the original character's personality in canon.

And another thing, please do not go after me, basically _threatening _me to engage a beta reader like what I've already experienced in _so many_ of my stories, despite my horrible grammar and usage of tenses. If I want another person to get their hands on my story, I'll say so. The point is that I have pretty bad experiences with beta readers, so no; I'm not letting my story go to a beta reader. The only person who'll get to edit my stories is myself. Besides, I don't think that my story is that bad (language wise) that it is entirely unreadable.

Anyway, enough with the rant, and I apologise if this offends anyone. But on with the story!

**Pairings: **Jasper/Hilda. Alice/Ethan. Luna/Neville.

**Warnings: **AU. OC characters. Some character bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and Twilight or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter One: We Are Nightshades**

_Magic and things like vampires, werewolves and witches were very much real to the common folk of the past during a time when things like magic and curses existed, and were even used on a regular basis._

_Fearful of the unknown, the common folk took to burning those whom they believed to be 'evil', thinking of anything unknown and strange as the product of Satan. And the internal war that the different races – the vampires, werewolves, veelas, elves, dwarves and lots of others have at that time didn't make things any easier. Hence, when more and more humans once thought to be 'normal' started showing signs of magic, and when more and more younglings of the non-humans were continuously hunted down, Salel Nightray, a noble vampire, created Nightshades – the first magical school in existence that teaches young fledglings and even certain selected humans combat and how to control their abilities, and even how to protect themselves._

_And as time passed, with civilisation growing and expanding and even with the world growing more 'modern', things like magic and curses soon became a thing of the past, and those that possesses the 'unknown' were forced to hide it. _

_The First Magical World War that had occurred between Russia and Italy sometime after Adolf Hitler's own attempts at world conquer had been an ugly thing, especially for the non-humans at that time. Complete races were near wiped out, and whatever survivors there are were forced to hide underground._

_Nares Nightray, Salel Nightray's great grandson and the Head of the Nightshades Academy at that point in time was worried about the future, and even how idiotic that certain wizards and witches—mainly of British origin—were acting, even going as far as to bar any human who possess less than one hundred percent of human blood from attending any magical schools on British soil. And it doesn't help any matters that Britain had been oppressing and placing all kinds of ridiculous laws on the non-humans in their nation._

_Needless to say, the non-humans were all enraged, and furious with the wizards and witches. The vampires especially were particularly furious, mainly the True Vampires – the pureblood vampires. _

_The Nightray family had been one of the Four Noble Houses of the vampire community. Their blood is strong and true; and with how the Midnight Society – the name that the mythical creatures were known as, had been dwindling fast in number particularly during the days of the Hunts and the Purge, there are very few vampires these days who could claim a pure bloodline, as most vampires have taken to mingling with the other races to prevent their bloodline from dying out._

_Thus, to prevent another needless war and to prevent more blood from being shed, Nares Nightray took preventive measures. Nightshades had already been a known name far and wide, even to the common folk that don't know anything about the mythical world._

_Instead of just having Nightshades as just a school, Nares Nightray created the Hunter Association with the blessings of the Italian Ministry of Magic, with the main forces of Nightshades mainly consisting of past alumni of the Academy. Ever since their inception, the Italian Ministry had always been very open-minded, and were friendly with the non-humans, with Italy having quite a reputation for their military might, with them being vicious in battle, as they were all experts in Black and Dark Magic. And it also helps that Italy had been the true birthplace of magic._

_Nightshades will now take charge of the non-humans, and any 'criminal affairs' or 'law breaking' done by the non-humans will fall under the jurisdiction of Nightshades, unless they're Blood Vampires – human-turned-vampire, and hence, will fall under the jurisdiction of the Volturi royals – the rulers of the Blood Vampires. The humans will have no say in anything that is done by Nightshades and vice versa._

_As long as one attends Nightshades, and was thus classified as a member of the Midnight Society, the Wizarding Community can't touch them. Any rogue elements – as in any magical creature attacking humans for no reason at all, or who had gone against the laws of the Midnight Society, will be dealt with by Nightshades themselves._

_The response to this was overwhelming, as none of the Midnight Society was pleased with the wizards and witches, and they were never overly fond of humans in the first place. The several wars that the goblins, dwarves, vampires and several of the other races had with the witches and wizards in the past only added more to the animosity and dislike that the Midnight Society had towards wizards and witches in general. Even the Volturi, the rulers of the Blood Vampires, who as a rule never liked to be under someone else's thumb agreed whole heartedly to Nares Nightray's proposal._

_However, as what Aro Volturi had later told Nares Nightray during the peace talks that the leaders of the world had with the leaders of the several non-human clans, while he is grateful and all that Nightshades is going to protect the non-humans from now on and make them 'toe the line' to prevent the Wizarding Communities from going after them like bees to honey, the Volturi have no intention to be taking any orders from Nightshades. _

_Hence, Nightshades and the Volturi have an unspoken agreement between them: as long as the Volturi doesn't interfere too much in their affairs, they'll leave them alone. However, if a 'crime' regarding a Blood Vampire has a Nightshades' agent involved, then the Volturi will be informed. Hence the truce that the Volturi had with Nightshades, as unless the situation calls for it, Nightshades would not interfere with the matters of the Volturi._

_As a result, with the backing of the Italian Ministry and nearly half the world, with Russia, France and Germany amongst them, Nightshades was then recognised as an independent organisation – with all matters of the magical creatures, also officially known as the Midnight Society, being under Nightshades and the Hunter Association's jurisdiction._

_And in the thousand or so years ever since Nightshades' inception, that organisation had gained quite a fearsome reputation for themselves, particularly the STAR Unit – Nightshades' best and most elite combat unit. Consisting of thirteen agents that are experts in just about every form of combat and magic ever known to Man, one would have to be a fool to pick a fight with them._

_Even to the common folk – those that were unaware of magic and the mythical world; the mere mention of 'Nightshades' is enough to inspire both awe and fear. _

_After all, like everyone in the mythical world knows; Nightshades do not give second chances._

**XXXXXX**

Sin City of Italy will not be seen on any map in the world, even though any citizen of Italy could tell you where it is. Located in the Sicily region of Italy, Sin City is a separate city on its own, much like Volterra and Rome City. Being a 'walled in' city of sorts, there were high walls and even large iron gates with guards guarding the entrance, hence preventing anyone suspicious from entering.

Even tourists were forbidden from entering Sin City. The only ones able to enter Sin City were the agents of Nightshades and the townsfolk of Sin City, majority of which weren't even human or even pure human.

It is the only place where the people of the Midnight Society didn't have to hide.

Near the edge of Sin City where the coastlines were, was the Nightshades Academy that is almost like a fortress in itself. The students weren't allowed to leave the Academy grounds, even during the holidays, until they were in Fourth Year at least, and had at least learned enough to control their abilities and being able to hold their own in a fight. Thus, to prevent the students from being totally cut off from their own families, twice a year, Nightshades Academy had a Family Day in which the families of their students could come and visit their children and also to see how they're getting on in school.

And near the heart of Sin City where the marketplace is, is also the headquarters for Nightshades – the Hunter Association. It is a large building, being almost stone gray in colour, and like the Nightshades Academy, almost an impenetrable fortress in itself with guards and even a guard outpost. And even without guards, Nightshades headquarters had high defense.

Much like Sin City and Nightshades Academy, Nightshades headquarters is sentient. If there is someone who wishes harm on anyone residing within her walls, Nightshades itself will repel those intruders. It is a highly complex Rune Spell, made by using hundreds if not thousands of complicated rune networks that runs deep into the grounds of Sin City, first created when Nightshades was first founded hundreds of years ago by the first Nightray clan head.

And it is in said Nightshades headquarters where one could find the troubled head of both Nightshades Academy and the Hunter Association, Xatis Nightray.

The raven-haired vampire sighed for what must be the hundredth time that day, pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to ease his headache, even as he listed mentally the number of problems that he had been loaded with, and is having a hell of a time solving.

First, the war that the British wizarding community had with the self-proclaimed Dark Lord Voldemort had ended nearly a hundred years ago, but with disastrous results. Both sides were nearly completely wiped out at the end of it, and then the wizards actually had the audacity to blame _them _for it!

Xatis scowled so fiercely to himself that his eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline.

Honestly, he's starting to think that the words of his nephew isn't so far off from the truth, and that all wizards and witches of British origin have air for brains!

Even though as a rule, Nightshades and the Midnight Society as a whole _never_ interferes with the affairs of the Wizarding Communities, the war that Great Britain had with Voldemort at that time isn't something that they could ignore, as it's even starting to affect several of the non-humans. Hence, Nightshades was forced to interfere in the war, and Xatis was hence forced to send several of his agents to end the war as quickly as they could.

Xatis frowned as he thought back to the war that had occurred about a hundred years ago – when the Dark Lord had returned again, and had wrecked terror across British soil once more.

At that time, as three of the students in Nightshades Academy were technically from Britain, Nightshades has no other choice but to step in, given the fact that there are a few rogue giants, vampires and werewolves that have chosen to side with the Dark Lord, of all the stupid things to do.

As a result, the war that the wizarding community had was over in less than a year, but with disastrous results. And when one foolish wizard tried to pin the blame on one of Xatis's students, he quickly found himself at the mercy of whatever members of Nightshades that was there at that time.

Clearly, the foolish wizard never had to interact with Nightshades agents before, or he would have thought twice before opening his big mouth.

It had been over a thousand years since Nightshades' inception, and Nightshades has been a recognised name everywhere since. Even the non-magical folk knew of their name, though they only assumed that Nightshades is some law enforcer agency like the FBI, though what they actually does is largely left unknown.

And now, their problems are just beginning…

Xatis frowned as he looked at the front page of a newspaper from America. The headlines: 'Unknown Killer in Seattle Strikes Again!' practically screamed at him. He knew the signs of those mysterious killings. There are vampires at work.

Groaning silently to himself, Xatis knew immediately just which agents to send to deal with this problem. Problems of this calibre are usually the job of the STAR agents – Nightshades' best and most elite combat unit. The only problem here is if any of them are even free right now, since Xatis had been pretty much sending all thirteen of them all over the world to deal with problem after problem for the past decade.

None of them have been back to Italy for nearly ten years now.

But Xatis has faith in his best agents, and he trusted in their ability. And like with nearly every single agent or soldier under his command, even the STAR Unit works in pairs, no matter how powerful they are. Xatis had been very clear on that when he'd first taken over as head of Nightshades nearly two hundred years ago. He will never risk the lives and safety of his people.

They already have enough shit and threats to their lives by the Wizarding Communities, particularly those of British origin. They don't need 'accidents' happening to them whilst on a mission.

After all, Nightshades isn't exactly popular with the outlaws. And with how many people that they've thrown into Tartarus, Nightshades' version of a prison, they're not really all that surprised.

Xatis glanced at the mahogany globe on his desk that had various red glowing dots littered here and there. Those red glowing dots stated the locations of the members of the STAR unit of Nightshades – his best agents, with only the best of the best getting in that unit. It is the dream of nearly every single agent in Nightshades, and even the students of the Academy to enlist into the STAR Unit.

STAR, also translated as Special Tactics and Rescue Squad. Usually, they are the ones sent out after rogue members of the Midnight Society that are deemed too dangerous, or even to deal with situations like the one happening in Seattle right now. After all, who better to hunt down magical creatures than members of their own kind?

However, the STAR Unit is pretty picky about their own recruits, as it is the current STAR agents who decide who gets to enlist into their unit. Not even Xatis and the professors at the Academy have any say in who gets into STAR. They could recommend potential agents or students whom they think might do well in STAR, sure, but at the end of the day, it is the agents belonging to the STAR Unit who makes the final decision.

Every single year whenever a batch graduates from the Academy, Xatis usually sends out the profiles and reports of the new graduates to the STAR agents, complete with comments and reports from the professors at the Academy, and even from agents that are usually present to watch the final examinations. If any graduate interests even just one STAR agent for that particular agent to consider having the new graduate as a prospective future STAR agent, all thirteen agents of the STAR Unit will communicate using their own communication channels to discuss amongst themselves if they should have a new recruit or not.

If the answer is in the positive, that graduate will then be put through special training at Nightshades for another five years upon graduation. After that, should their skill and combat level be satisfactory enough for them, only then will the recruit be allowed to sit through a final test set by the STAR agents themselves. If the recruit showed a good enough performance, even if they should fail that test, if they showed what the STAR agents generally looks for in a member of their unit, then that recruit will hereby be granted entry into STAR.

Hence, getting into the STAR Unit is virtually an impossible task. The last person to even get into STAR was nearly sixty years ago, and even then, the poor guy was put through several trials and tests before all the STAR agents were satisfied. Needless to say, the STAR Unit is pretty picky and particular about who gets to serve in STAR.

They have their pride to uphold after all.

They don't only look for combat ability. They look at the person's character and personality as well, even his ability to think fast on his feet and the ability to respond to any situation, even life and death ones.

After all, the missions that the STAR Unit takes on are virtually life and death ones. Most of the missions that they took usually require them to take on an army or two, or even enemies of the likes that usually, only full platoons could take on and hope to survive.

They are the best of the best. As such, even their fellow agents in Nightshades don't know all of those that serve in STAR. Their missions and even profiles are kept under lock and key that only the head of Nightshades could gain access to.

And right now, there are only two STAR agents even _remotely close _to America. But still, it will take them at least an entire day of travel before they could even arrive at America. Xatis frowned to himself when he saw _which_ STAR agents.

"Hilda and Ethan, huh?" he muttered to himself. "Figures. It just _has_ to be them."

Hilda Evans, also formerly known as Hilda Potter, had been his _best _student, and currently, one of the best hunters in the organisation. He had been the one to train her after all. Her, and two of her best friends. And her partner, Ethan Nightray, had been his nephew and the heir to the Nightray clan, the High Prince, which is the title granted to any clan heir belonging to one of the Four Noble Houses of vampire society. And coincidentally, Ethan had also been Hilda's mentor when they were still in the Academy.

Hilda Evans had been one of the few dhampirs left in the world. _Few,_ because much like the True Vampires, even the dhampirs are slowly dying out. Now, the only place where you can find dhampirs is probably only in Nightshades itself. Hilda is probably one of the last surviving dhampirs.

Xatis had first came across Hilda when she was about five years old when a professor at Nightshades Academy came to him, concerned, after her holiday to Britain. She spoke of a little girl whom she saw when she was on holiday in Surrey, speaking of the obvious abuse and neglect that she could see on her. Normally, Xatis would ignore a situation like this, but the professor was concerned, because the little girl in question is a dhampir.

Xatis had followed protocol in situations like this, sending out the Trackers to retrieve the little girl. And as it turns out, the little girl turned out to be Hilda Potter, the supposed 'saviour' of the Wizarding World, with her father being a True Vampire – a pureblood vampire, with her mother being a human; a witch.

Most wizards and witches were more resilient to injuries and wounds, and heal quickly. Thus, even though a normal human woman would die from giving birth to a vampire's child, a witch wouldn't.

And as such, as a dhampir, Hilda Potter is under Nightshades' jurisdiction. And no one, not even the Ministry of Magic of Britain could overrule it. And as Nightshades' tradition demands, all who enters Nightshades for the first time has to go through the Gathering – a ritual that calls upon ancient magic of the oldest kind possible.

All those who attend Nightshades are to go through the Gathering. And even those, to attend Nightshades, one needs an invitation, as they guard their secrets jealously.

The Gathering basically pledges their loyalty to Nightshades, and to Nightshades alone. No alumni or graduate of Nightshades will take sides, and neither will they betray. Even those rogue elements of the Midnight Society had never actually attended Nightshades for their education. Everyone in the magical community knew that angering a Nightshades' graduate might just be the last thing that they'll ever do, as doing so is signing their death warrant.

_Survival of the fittest _is the motto for the school.

During the first two years, an older student mentors the newbies.

Hilda had been mentored by Ethan Nightray who had been a third year student at Nightshades when Hilda had started her first year at age eleven. Among the vampire circles, the title of High Prince of a vampire clan carries power and responsibilities. If the chosen High Prince is powerful, then the clan grows more in power. Thus, the selection of the High Prince is a careful business.

The mentor is responsible for the safety and any mishap that will happen to the student, and taught them the skills needed to survive in the school, and out in the world. Thus, needless to say, those that can't survive rarely completes the full seven years of education in Nightshades, and will disappear mysteriously.

Though if he has to be honest with himself, Xatis privately thought that he had done his brother and nephew a favour by mentoring Hilda to Ethan. The High Prince had gained an invaluable friend and ally in the small girl, a friendship that had stayed until now. It had been this way ever since the founding of Nightshades – all Nightshades' alumni form a tight knit community, and tend to meet up every now and then. And all graduates of Nightshades are powerful beyond a doubt, since they learn skills and things that the Wizarding Communities could only dream of in there.

The Gathering ritual had also destroyed the connection that Hilda had shared with the Dark Lord.

Xatis wasn't stupid; he knew what that curse scar is the moment that he had laid eyes on it. The Midnight Society had always been sensitive to magic and the changes in nature. Thus, he had put Hilda through the Gathering at age five, despite her not actually starting at Nightshades until she's eleven.

It is to break her connection with the Dark Lord himself, as the Gathering ritual ensures that the student in question wouldn't have any marks or bonds on them. Nightshades would never tolerate it. Any bonds on them would be to Nightshades, and to Nightshades alone.

This is their law.

Like with most children who were orphans or were abandoned that had a claim on them by Nightshades who were actually picked up way before they were supposed to start school, Hilda had lived at a wing in the Nightshades Academy where she had learned to read and write and start on some basic combat training before she could actually start school.

Nightshades had a tradition about that.

The current students of the Academy generally made sure to check that the children were fine and that they're getting on well. Some of the students even took time out of their busy schedule to spend time with the children. Hence, when those children became students themselves, they did the same thing with the children who were brought there.

When the war had broken out in Britain, Hilda had been one of those involved at that time, as she was already in her sixth year in Nightshades, and fast gaining her first magic maturity as a dhampir. Thus, she had been sent to subdue the rogue giants, werewolves and vampires. Ethan and two of her best friends were also sent to assist her.

Hilda didn't appreciate the words by the idiot Ministry, and the rubbish sprouted by Albus Dumbledore, and had shown as much. That had been nearly a hundred years ago, and Hilda is now one of the best agents in STAR, if not the best.

But not for a reason that Xatis liked to think about…

Before the head of Nightshades could even activate the rune network – his main form of communication with his STAR agents as phone calls is just too risky; a report appeared magically in the tray on his desk. His agents and even informants generally wrote up reports after a mission and sent it directly to the tray in his office. Generally, only the STAR agents ring up Xatis to give a verbal report after their mission should they deem it necessary. Most of the time however, they do not.

And much like Xatis and several of the higher ranked agents serving in the other units, every STAR agent have their own network of informants and spies. After all, when one becomes a STAR agent, they have the privilege and authority to issue their own missions as long as they send word to Xatis about it. Only the head of Nightshades had knowledge on the missions and jobs that the STAR agents undertake. Not even the Control unit has access to that information. Hence, anything that happens in any part of the world, Xatis will be very surprised if the STAR agents didn't hear of it before he does.

Usually, if it's a threat that they think Xatis should know, one of them will usually ring him up, even if it is at 3AM in the morning. Xatis could still remember one occasion when Xaline and Selene have actually rang him up at 5AM in the morning, informing him about an out-of-control Dream Eater that is doing the opposite of what most Dream Eaters does – by eating the _good dreams_ of people in Wales, and hence, his powers had grown at a most alarming rate.

Xatis frowned as he read the report that had just appeared in his tray. One of his agents in the Intelligence Unit had sent a report, detailing about an incident happening down Wales about the several werewolf clans, and that they seemed to be having some kind of fight amongst themselves, and thus, the situation is slowly getting dangerous.

With how civilisation had grown, thus with the humans disbelieving stuff like magic and curses, there are only very few places that are actually 'in the know' about Nightshades. Wales, Norway and Ireland are only amongst the few that knew about their true job.

Hence, it is those places that are in the know about them that actually have more problems than any other.

Xatis groaned to himself, resisting the urge to just slam his head down on the desk. Finally, he pulled out an almost hidden 'tray' beneath his desk, revealing several coloured rune networks all running with each other. The vampire placed his left hand over the blue coloured rune network and muttered something beneath his breath. The rune network lit up, and Xatis then leaned back into his chair, waiting for a response.

If those two are in the middle of a job right now, they'll need some time before they can get back to Xatis.

And knowing them, they're not going to be happy about their next assignment.

**XXXXXX**

In a small resort town of Ireland that is built near the coastline, two teens that looked to be around the ages of seventeen or so could be seen running across the sandy beaches, close on the heels of a pair of Dark Spirits – beings that didn't really have a physical form, and thus, could disappear into smoke or wisp, but also feeds on the fear and negative emotions of humans and make them their slaves.

The male of the pair was very handsome with sleek black hair that frames his face and ruby red eyes, with his hair reaching to the length of his chin. He was dressed in a semi-casual white dress shirt and dark blue jeans with black boots. A gun holster was hanging by the belt from his waist, and much like his companion, he was wearing a black hooded coat that reaches to his thighs, with the emblem of Nightshades – a half sun and moon, on the back.

His companion, a teenage girl nearly half a head shorter than him was in front of him. Much like her companion, she had raven black hair that reaches just a little below her shoulder blades with unusual silver eyes. She was dressed in a white shirt with a black sleeveless cameo vest worn over it and black jeans, with black half boots on her feet and a black leather bracelet on her left wrist. She had gun holsters hanging on either side of the belt around her waist, with a short sword holster resting against the back of her waist. And much like her companion, she was wearing a similar black hooded coat over her clothes. And though it is difficult to see with her male companion, both teens wore similar chokers with a dark blue teardrop pendant hanging from it.

Hilda Evans glanced upwards at the sky only to see that the skies are slowly darkening over, and that dark clouds are slowly converging, slowly covering the bright sun. The dhampir scowled to herself. If there isn't any sunlight, it's going to make their job more difficult.

"Ethan, put the townspeople to sleep!" she called to her partner behind her as she added on an extra burst of speed, her right hand stretched out as she drew out rune symbols in the air and activated a Magic Barrier at the same moment as she leapt over the two Dark Spirits and landed nimbly on her feet in front of them.

One by one, the townsfolk started dropping to sleep on their feet, even the hotdog stand owner who had gone to sleep with his mouth opened, snoring loudly. The children who were playing in the sea had gone to sleep in the water as well, but as they have their safety tubes with them, Hilda wasn't worried about them accidentally drowning.

"This is it for you." Ethan Nightray stated sternly, standing behind the two Dark Spirits with Hilda standing in front of them, thus effectively cutting off all routes of escape for the two Dark Spirits. And with the Magic Barrier that Hilda had drawn up, she had ensured that they couldn't just turn into smoke and fly away. "There is nowhere else to run."

One of the Dark Spirits hissed, her ethereally glowing red eyes giving off an almost ominous glow. Unlike their harmless counterparts, the Earth Spirits, Dark Spirits are just that – Dark Spirits. They feed off the negative emotions of humans, thus only building up the fear and any negative emotions that they feel, magnifying it by ten times, slowly driving them insane and making them the slaves of the Dark Spirits.

"I don't think so!" The Dark Spirit hissed, trying to make herself look threatening to the two Nightshades agents that have cornered her and her sister. "You die here!"

Ethan caught Hilda's eye who nodded. "Very well." Ethan said solemnly before raising his left hand until the index and middle fingers of his left hand are pointing upwards at the sky. With Hilda, she is as much in the same posture that Ethan is in.

And almost immediately, a white glowing rune network appeared beneath their feet, running criss-cross over each other like spider webs. Hilda spread out the fingers of her right hand, holding it so that her palm is facing the ground.

"Spirit Net!" she commanded, and the rune symbols of the network beneath their feet rose up from the ground almost like it had a life of it's own, surrounding the bodies of the two Dark Spirits who begun to shriek painfully as the runes started to burn through their bodies, with smoke rising from it. Without any emotion on her face, Hilda pointed the middle and index fingers of her left hand at the two struggling Dark Spirits. "Banish!"

With a loud inhumane shriek that could have sent chills down any normal human's spine, the two Dark Spirits shrieked loudly before disappearing in a sudden flash of light.

"Well, that's one thing done." Hilda sighed, rubbing the back of her neck even as Ethan nodded and lifted his spell from the townspeople. "Let's go."

The dark clouds were starting to disperse, with the sunlight streaming down strongly on the sandy beaches of the small resort town as the two Nightshades agents slowly made their way back towards the small inn where they had a room booked.

"So where to next?" Hilda asked her partner. "We don't have any other missions, right?"

"Not that I remember." Ethan shook his head. "Should we head back to Sin City for a bit?" He asked, wondering if Hilda would like that. After all, it had been nearly a decade since both of them have been back there. "Luna and Neville and maybe some of the others might be there."

"No, I don't think so." Hilda disagreed. "Last time that we've talked to each other, it was then discovered that all of us have been sent all over the world on mission after mission. None of us have seen each other or even been back to Italy in almost ten years! And from what I heard, Fee and Keena are both heading down South because of the newborn vampire armies after their mission with the Sphinx at Nepal."

"Well, we might have some time to ourselves before the next mission at least. Let's relax for a bit." Ethan suggested.

Unfortunately, he might have spoken a bit too soon, as right on cue, both Nightshades agents felt their pendants warming up around their necks, and they exchanged glances. The chokers that they have on are issued to them the day when they've enlisted into the STAR Unit. It is a way for Xatis and even their fellow STAR agents to communicate with them. It is STAR's way of communication.

"Come on." Ethan murmured before he hurried his pace, leading the way back to their inn room. Thankfully, they didn't meet many people on the way there, and in no time at all, both agents are in the safety of their inn room.

Hilda muttered something beneath her breath before slashing in the air with the middle and index fingers of her right hand. There was a moment before both their pendants glowed from around their necks, and a light blue hologram image appeared in mid-air in front of them – looking almost like a 3D image of a television screen.

"Hi Xatis." Hilda nodded to the head of Nightshades. "What's up?"

"Good to see you both too." Xatis added wryly. "If I'm not mistaken, you're both in Ireland, right? Have you finished up your mission?" Both agents nodded. "Good. I'm sorry for sending you off to one place after another, but I have another mission—two actually, that I need you both on ASAP."

Ethan almost groaned. And judging by the look on Hilda's face, she doesn't look too happy either. While as a vampire and dhampir, they don't really require as much sleep as normal humans, even they _do_ need to run on something, and both of them have been sleeping barely four hours a night for _months_ now.

"Xatis, are you _trying_ to kill us?" Ethan stated through tightly clenched teeth. "You seem to be under the perceived notion that we don't need to sleep!"

Hilda pinched the bridge of her nose. "What mission requires us so badly? Couldn't you hand it to some of the other units?" she asked irritably.

"I would if I could." Xatis said apologetically. "But I can't. Only a STAR agent could handle this. Most specifically, both of you. And I'm sorry, but I need you both to work solo for awhile until one of you could finish up your mission. Ethan, I need you down at Wales ASAP. The werewolf clans are stirring up trouble again, and I need you to look into it. As for Hilda, your mission is a little tricky. I'm sending you to America. There's a situation there that needs your immediate attention."

Ethan and Hilda exchanged looks. "The killings currently happening at Seattle?" Ethan asked with a frown. Xatis isn't surprised that they already knew. Very few things could escape the notice of the STAR agents. All of them are as sharp as needles and just as intuitive. Each of them had an information network that puts Scotland Yard to shame.

"From what we know, Seattle is in a panic, and the recent reports aren't making things any easier." Hilda told Xatis with a frown. "The Seattle police think that it's a case of some serial killer with a few screws loose." She shook her head at this. Oh, the ignorance of the non-magical folk. "But we know better. It's vampires at work here. More specifically, Blood Vampires." She told Xatis what she knew and had figured out from her information.

After all, there is a reason why Hilda Evans had been one of the youngest to enter the STAR Unit. There had been an exception for her – she had enlisted straight upon graduation; the first there is in history. And amongst the thirteen STAR agents, Hilda Evans is the _best_ amongst them in reading between the lines and seeing the truth for what they are. She is shrewd and intuitive – two things that one definitely needs if they wish to survive long as a Nightshades agent and a hunter.

Ethan nodded, agreeing with his partner. "Judging by the killing patterns and the amount of unrest going up there, it's definitely Blood Vampires, since they lack the control and ability of a True Vampire," he stated. "But the killings of that scale that is currently happening in Seattle…" He trailed off slowly, exchanging looks with Hilda. "It's not something that just one vampire can do, no matter how out-of-control they are. Someone's creating an army of new Blood Vampires."

Blood Vampires is the term that Nightshades and the Midnight Society used to refer to 'created vampires'. As in vampires that are _not _born as one, but was _turned._ Normally, Blood Vampires possesses no magic abilities of their own, unlike True Vampires, since the vampire venom is toxic, and could easily destroy any magic that they might have.

"This is under the Volturi's jurisdiction, since it's Blood Vampires at work here. Thus, I'm not sure just _why _they're not doing anything," said Hilda simply. "Given how…_strict _they are concerning their kind, especially after the Nightshades Law was officially established, they rarely let off any Blood Vampire who is close to exposing their kind. Should I contact them?"

"No," said Xatis simply. "There's something a little off about this. Hilda, I want you to go and get to the bottom of this. Stop the source. There seems to be something bigger happening behind the scenes than just some crazy vampire trying to create an army. If you take into account the number of _incidents_ that have been happening there or around the Seattle area for the past five years…" He trailed off. "I think that there is something bigger to this entire picture."

"If it's a Blood Vampire, it's not our business." Ethan stated. "And from past experience, if it's not down South where the majority of the Blood Vampire wars are, if someone is trying to create an army, most of the time, they are trying to overthrow the Volturi."

Hilda let out a short snort of dark laughter. Suffice to say, Hilda isn't overly fond of the Volturi, particularly a certain blonde Volturi lord. "Really now? To start with, anything that has to do with the Volturi and the Blood Vampires isn't our business. We have no jurisdiction." She frowned. "And this isn't the first time that someone has tried to overthrow them. Lilith knows that the former Roman vampire royals have tried hundreds of times ever since the Volturi have thrown _them_ off their high horses. First there's Britain with all that nonsense with the vampires when they first had that war with Voldemort over a century ago. And then it's their Ministry after the war had ended. It never ends. So why should we bother with this?"

"Because it _is_ our business." Xatis frowned. "I'm pretty sure that you both knew this already, but it isn't good news. Trouble has been happening all over the world."

Hilda and Ethan exchanged looks before turning their attention back to Xatis. "…Tell us what you know about the Seattle incident." Ethan said at last.

"This is just my conjecture." Xatis told them. "But I think that someone bigger is behind the scenes, pulling on the strings. Normally, would any sane vampire think to create an army in a _human city_ where there might be media attention and all that from the humans? Something like this, I believe that you both have already long have formed your own conclusions."

Hilda groaned. "It _might_ have something to do with _them,"_ she said at last, albeit reluctantly. "Whenever _someone's_ creating an army or trying to start a war, it _always_ has something to do with _them._ They're never far behind." She added sourly.

"…Inferno." Ethan muttered, a dark expression on his face at the mere mention of that accursed organisation that all of Nightshades have been after for the past century and a half, particularly the STAR Unit.

"And if Inferno is involved, then it means that _they_ are involved as well." Hilda scowled. "And if _they_ are involved, it means that Ieric is involved. And if Ieric is involved, it means trouble with a capital T."

"And the problems down at Wales isn't something that we can ignore either. I would have sent Xaline and Selene down instead, as Xaline is a werewolf too, and could probably handle this better, but they're both currently tied down at Egypt with the Chimera still." Xatis said apologetically.

"Do you _really _need me down there?" Ethan demanded irritably, not liking the idea of letting Hilda head to America on a mission of this calibre all on her own. "What about the others? Fee and Keena? Luna and Neville? Celia and Carlo? And what about Leafa, Lelal and Teliu?"

Xatis sighed for what must be the hundredth time that day. Dealing with his nephew always gives him a headache. He started to tick off on his fingers. "Xaline and Selene, as you both knew, are currently at Egypt with the Chimera," he stated. "Fee and Keena are heading down South to deal with the newborn armies as they've been stirring up more trouble than usual. Celia and Carlo are at Norway handling the problems that the Dark Elves have been stirring up – something about it always being dark there now. As for Luna and Neville, I'm sending them to deal with the problems that a group of Sirens are stirring up at some town in Ireland after they've finished up at Cebu. I would have sent you both to handle it, as you're currently in Ireland, but I need you in Wales and America respectively. As for Leafa and her group, they've gone to investigate what had gotten a Medusa in such a bad mood that she's basically fossilised an entire town in Cuba. Any other questions?" He asked tiredly.

"No sir." Both muttered.

"Just get to it ASAP please." Xatis sighed tiredly.

The connection was then cut off, and both Ethan and Hilda turned towards each other. "I'll finish up at Wales as soon as I can before I head to America." Ethan said with a frown, his mind running through several scenarios. "I don't like the feel of the situation in America. If Xatis is right, then we might be dealing with something large here – like the incident with Eri back then."

Hilda had a slight pained look on her face at the mention of their good friend, but she nodded. "Don't worry about me. I know what to do. Besides, I'm due to check up on the Blood Vampire coven in Forks and the shape shifter pack in La Push anyway. They happen to be in the area of Seattle, so I can check if they know anything about the Seattle situation. I doubt that it has _anything_ to do with them, but they _might_ know something that we don't."

Nightshades keep the Midnight Society in line by sending their agents all over the world to check on them, and make sure that they're behaving themselves. If they're found to be…terrorising the humans, the hunter in question has to contact Nightshades and await further instructions.

"So do you want to take the private jet or should I?" asked Ethan with a frown.

All STAR agents pairs have their own private jet that they used to travel all over the world for their missions. In the long run, it is less expensive for Nightshades to get private jets for their STAR agents than continuously paying for plane tickets for their agents. STAR agents have their own automobiles too, usually bikes, which they kept shrunk on their person until they are in need of them.

"You take it." Hilda told her partner. "I'm not too certain of the situation in Wales, but if the werewolves are acting up again, it's safer for you if you take the private jet. I'll be fine with the public airplane." She then frowned. "But something's a little off here though." She admitted, looking at Ethan.

The vampire sighed, looking troubled. "You think so too, huh?" he mused, frowning thoughtfully. "All thirteen STAR agents have been all over the world for the past decade. None of us have been back to Italy for the same amount of time. It seems awfully like _someone's_ trying to stir up trouble." Ethan frowned. "And whoever they are, they seemed to be planning something big."

* * *

_A/N: How's this for a rewritten version? Unlike the previous version, Ethan will be appearing more in this version. As you've noticed, I made several changes to this version, as compared to the previous, like the workings of the STAR Unit and Nightshades. Also, I have some complaints about an Ethan and Leah pairing from a reader a couple of months ago. Then who would you like Leah to be paired with? I really don't want her to be left alone._

_Anyway, I hope that you like this rewritten version, and please read and review! Reviews give me inspiration to update!_


	2. Meet the Cullens

**EDIT: ****So after some thought, I've decided to change the pairings up a bit to fit Hilda's battle driven and grown-up personality that isn't really suited to Jacob, but more towards Jasper, as what one of my friends is so kind to point out. And as far as how Nightshades goes, they won't really take the pack's close-minded personality that well, thus the change. Don't worry, still no bashing here. Though of course, Edward won't be portrayed in a very nice manner in this story. Thus, I have to rewrite some of the scenes a bit. There is a little more to the 'meet the Cullens' scene.**

**Pairings: **Jasper/Hilda. Alice/Ethan. Luna/Neville.

**Warnings: **AU. OC characters. Some character bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and Twilight or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Two: Meet the Cullens**

It was nearly a day later, early evening, with the sun just barely setting when Hilda Evans had finally arrived at Seattle, riding on her sleek dark blue and white motorbike.

As this is the first time ever since she'd became a STAR agent when she went on a mission without her partner, it made Hilda slightly uneasy, but she was determined to get through it. Xatis had been very adamant on that rule about no going on missions alone that he'd made when he'd first taken over as head of Nightshades. It is more enforced amongst the thirteen STAR agents because of the danger and severity of the missions that they took.

Looking around her, Hilda frowned. Ethan and herself have been in America once about three years ago when they were here to check up on the shape shifter wolf pack in La Push. While not having as big a population as New York City, Seattle is still one of the busier places in America, as it is located near Forks and La Push, and the kids from those towns often headed to Seattle during weekends or even after school on weekdays.

It is never as silent as it is now, and Hilda could now understand why Xatis had stated that he needs a STAR agent on this mission ASAP. There is just this feeling of unease in the air, and the streets were almost deserted. Half the shops in Seattle were closed, with notices on the doors of most of them, stating that 'they're closed until further notice'.

If anything, Seattle almost resembles a ghost town, and if the reports that she'd been reading about Seattle are of any indication, if something isn't done soon, then Seattle might as well be a ghost town. Hilda is mildly surprised that the FBI or CIA even haven't poked their noses into this case yet, by how out of control that the killings have been.

Clearly, everyone in Seattle must be terrified.

Hilda sniffed slightly in the air, catching a slight whiff of a vampire scent carried by the wind that is currently blowing towards her direction. Judging by how the wind is blowing, Hilda can only assume that the majority of the vampires must be lounging around the Seattle areas where the druggies and bums usually resides in. 'Usually', because Hilda is pretty certain that they aren't alive anymore if vampires have taken 'residence' there.

Hilda ran a gloved hand through her hair, mussing it up slightly; not that she cared much, as she's pretty exhausted and tired, not having more than four hours sleep per night for nearly four months, and she'd been on a pretty long flight before arriving at America less than an hour ago.

Finally, the dark haired girl got off her motorbike, locking it as a safety measure before she entered the Seattle police station that she's currently outside of. There were only two officers sitting behind the desk when she'd entered, and they looked pretty startled at her arrival when she had flashed her Nightshades' identity pass at them, enquiring about the Seattle killings.

There wasn't anything that they could tell her that Hilda don't already know, but she'd thanked them anyway before she'd made her way out. At least she knew that no other new vampires have been turned, as the number of people disappearing had all but stopped, but the rate of killings have increased as a result.

"So even Nightshades are concerned with this too?" Hilda heard one of the police officers whisper to his colleague in a volume too low for normal human hearing to overhear. But unfortunately, not low enough for Hilda's standards. "And on that note, who or what are these 'Nightshades' people anyway, and what do they actually do? I mean, their name is basically all over any weird or strange or even challenging case that even the best of FBI agents couldn't tackle."

His colleague sighed. "Look, just forget about it," he said sternly. "For your own sake, don't go delving any deeper into Nightshades' affairs. Anything related to them is kept under lock and key. Only the Prime Minister and the President could access their files. Not even the heads of the FBI and CIA could access it. And besides…" He lowered his voice, but Hilda could still hear him. "I've heard of people who have disappeared for trying to find out what Nightshades is. That's why, for your own good, don't go delving any deeper. It won't turn out well for you."

Hilda said nothing even as she got on her bike once more, trying to put the 'conversation' that she'd just overheard between the two police officers out of her mind. It isn't the first time that she had heard something like this, and woe betide, it probably won't be the last either.

And unfortunately, Nightshades had protocols when it comes to the regular people learning about them, their true purpose, and their true nature. Occasionally, those people are roped into becoming spies or informants for them in exchange for their lives. But most of the time, the regular people who have stumbled upon their true natures by accident usually ended up getting themselves 'erased' by agents from the Intelligence Division.

It might be cruel, but it is also necessary, as this is a cruel world that they live in, and _no one_—the regular humans at least—_must_ learn of the mythical world, and the hand that Nightshades have in it.

There'll be a modern day witch hunt if that should happen. And in the worst case scenario, a repeat of the Purge during the time of the hunts might break out.

Hilda put her bike into action, making it roar into gear before roaring off towards the direction of Forks. She has a certain vampire coven that she needs to visit.

* * *

It was near nightfall when Hilda Evans finally arrived at the small sleepy town of Forks, with the dark and gray skies above her head already threatening rain. The streets were also surprisingly empty when Hilda drove through the streets, with lights turned on in the various houses that she passed by—families probably sitting down to have dinner together.

Hilda almost felt a pang in her heart at that before she shook it off. Like most Nightshades agents, Hilda never had a family that she could call her own. But like most of her peers, she formed her own family with the friends that she had made during her term at the Academy. Her old classmates, even her comrades with the STAR Division… They were her family now.

It was nearly twenty minutes before the streets turned deserted with barely a house or a building in sight, with only trees and more trees surrounding this part of the road. Finally, Hilda took a long winding path that she knew would take her to the vampire coven's home. She was here once several decades ago to check up on them, especially after they have new members added to their coven. She knew where to go.

And this might just be a Nightshades thing, but they always had a knack for finding out things that they shouldn't know—particularly the STAR Division—something that even the Volturi found annoying. The STAR Division is the worst. They can sniff out any secret or even turn out any information that they wants to get their hands on, no matter how hard that one tries to hide it. It is why it made lying to them so difficult.

Finally, Hilda turned her bike up into a driveway after driving through a long stretch of road filled with nothing but trees and more trees. She increased the speed of her bike as she twisted and turned along the drive, with the trees around her thinning out considerably before abruptly ending to reveal a beautiful sprawling estate, and she applied her brakes on her bike.

Without a word, Hilda took down the hood of her coat from her head and turned to look at the beautiful white Victorian style home. Like most of her fellow STAR agents, Hilda Evans _never_ used a safety helmet. It restricts their vision, and should they run into trouble whilst on the road, it could mean their lives.

Staring up at the beautiful home in front of her, Hilda really couldn't imagine that a coven of vampires lives here. Unlike most of the other vampire covens under her charge, this particular coven acts and lives as un-vampire-like as possible. Which vampire in this world goes to _school_ with _humans_ and act as human as possible? Which vampire actually became a _doctor_ in a hospital? And which vampire in this world actually buys _human food_ just to keep up their cover and later donated said food to homeless shelters?

Honestly, Hilda couldn't think of anyone else like that. Even the vampires living in Sin City doesn't have to hide their true natures. But unlike Blood Vampires, the True Vampires are Daywalkers – they can come out into the sun without sparkling like diamonds. Something that Hilda knew that the Volturi found unfair.

And honestly speaking, Hilda really can't see the vampire coven having _anything_ whatsoever to do with whatever is happening up at Seattle now. The fact that they're Blood Vampires who feed on animals set aside, Hilda also happens to know the coven leader personally, as is most of her peers, as the coven leader had been the doctor at Nightshades Academy when they were all still students.

Finally, Hilda cut the engine of her bike before getting off it, locking it securely. She then shifted her bag that is currently slung over her left shoulder, looking up at the house. There were lights turned on in some of the rooms of the house, with blinds placed over the lit rooms on the second and third storeys. She didn't even bother to mask her presence or even any sounds that her footsteps made as she walked up to the front door.

While like all Nightshades agents, she was trained to sneak up on any person (or creature) in the world, she'll rather not scare the vampires whom she had come to check on. It wouldn't do to start off on the wrong footing, since while she had seen them several times for the past several decades, _none _of them save for the coven leader had even met her before.

Wordlessly, Hilda raised her fist and knocked on the door.

It only took a second before the door opened, and a beautiful woman with golden wavy locks falling down to her shoulders answered it, a beautiful and yet haughty look on her face, but she looked wary as she looked at Hilda.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely.

Just over the blonde's shoulder, Hilda could see at least four other vampires present in the sitting room, all staring at her curiously. The dhampir muttered something beneath her breath before fishing her identity pass out of her pocket.

"Nightshades." Hilda stated briskly, flashing her identity card at the blonde vamp whose eyes had widened a slight fraction with both surprise and slight fear. The four vampires behind her had the same expressions on their faces. "Is your coven leader around?" Hilda asked, her eyes darting to and fro quickly. "I would like to speak to him."

A familiar voice entered the conversation just then, and all heads turned towards the direction of the stairs where a familiar blonde man was making his way down it. "Rosalie? Who is it?" Carlisle Cullen asked, wondering who is at the door. He then froze in mid-step as he saw who is standing at the door. "H-Hilda? Hilda Evans? Is that you?" He almost spluttered.

Hilda nodded to Carlisle politely, ignoring the curious expressions on the faces of the other vampires. A very vague memory came to the fore of her mind – when she is a Second Year in Nightshades Academy, and Carlisle Cullen was tending to a particularly nasty sword wound on her arm that she'd gotten in Combat Class.

"Hi Dr Cullen, it's been awhile." Hilda greeted even as she placed her pass back into her pocket, shifting the sling of her duffel bag over her left shoulder. "And I'm afraid that this is not just a social visit."

**XXXXXX**

Reyton Robins frowned as he eyed the two vampires in front of him. "And you're sure that it has to do with the wizarding folk?" he asked again.

"Yes, I'm pretty damn sure." Peter looked rather annoyed at having to repeat himself hundreds of times. "It's been kept pretty quiet, and we only stumbled upon it when we actually headed to England for some time." He gestured towards his mate who is standing beside him.

"Reyton, what do you think is going on?" Charlotte asked with a frown on her pretty face.

Reyton sighed. "I don't know. But whatever it is, it is something big." He frowned. "I'll send word to Nightshades that I'll over there to check things out. From what I heard, Hilda is currently on assignment. I'd better not worry her about this until I can be sure."

"Be careful though." Peter cautioned. "Magical Britain isn't a nice place, even for Nightshades. And especially for you, as one of their agents' handlers."

Reyton smiled. "I'll be fine."

**XXXXXX**

Carlisle Cullen was both worried and confused as he showed Hilda Evans into his sitting room, wondering what the dhampir is here for.

He hadn't seen her or anyone from Nightshades even, ever since he had left their service over a century ago. He wasn't really _in_ their service, but was merely helping them as a doctor at the Nightshades Academy. As a doctor, Carlisle was always keen to learn new things, and his nearly thirty year stint whilst working in the Nightshades Academy had taught him many things, even the Rune Techniques that they uses in combat, even using them for healing purposes if necessary.

Carlisle knew that Nightshades always kept tabs on him and his coven ever since he'd left them. Xatis had told him so. It wasn't anything personal, but something that is part of their job. Carlisle never knew who it was that was sent to keep tabs on him and his family, and Xatis had never told him either. But there were occasions throughout the past century when Carlisle could have sworn that he'd felt eyes watching his family. And when he'd turned around, the presence was soon gone.

And Carlisle is wondering why Hilda Evans of all people is here in his house right now. From his letters with Xatis Nightray, he knew that Hilda had gone on to join the STAR Division straight upon her graduation – the first in history.

And the fact that Hilda Evans had showed herself to them could mean that something major is happening. Nightshades agents _never_ showed themselves after all, let alone a STAR agent. They're nicknamed the 'shadows of the night' for a reason.

Out of the corner of his eye, Carlisle glanced at Hilda's silver eyes. She originally had bluish-green eyes. But after she came into maturity and had mastered her abilities, her eyes had turned silver. Xatis had explained why to him. As a dhampir, Hilda was born under the sign of the moon, and as such, she had the moon's protection. Hence why her eyes had reflected that of the moon.

Hilda glanced at the curious vampires in the hall of the Cullen house. She knew who each of them are, seeing as how the Cullen coven is one of the many vampire covens under her charge. Every Nightshades agent is given a number of clans from the various races to watch over, ensuring that they aren't drawing too much attention to themselves from the humans, or even putting even a single toe out of line.

And as a STAR agent, Hilda usually stays out of sight whenever she checks up on those under her charge.

The blonde woman who looks so much like Carlisle that had answered the door earlier – Rosalie Hale, someone whom Carlisle had turned after finding her raped, and being left for dead in the streets of New York.

The bear-like vampire with dark curls standing next to Rosalie protectively – Emmett Cullen, her mate, also supposedly the strongest in physical power in the Cullen coven, and also acting like a kid at times.

Feeling a pair of eyes on her, Hilda turned her eyes onto the tall vampire with honey blond hair sitting on the couch, sitting next to a dark haired pixie-like female – Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen, the empath and seer of the Cullen coven respectively.

Unfortunately for the Cullen coven however, their abilities don't work on Hilda, as she had a century's worth of practice to guard herself against both physical and mental attacks. All Nightshades' agents were trained to do that, as how else would they be able to do their jobs if they were affected by the abilities of the very people that they hunt?

Hilda smiled briefly at the blonde. "Hi Jasper, it's been awhile," she greeted, ignoring the stunned and surprised expressions from the rest of the vampires.

Jasper Hale grinned at his old friend. "You look well," he noted.

"You know each other?" Carlisle was surprised. Hilda had never mentioned it, and he had known her ever since she was a student.

There was silence for several moments before Jasper spoke up hesitantly. "We're childhood friends," he said at last. "We grew up in the same village until Hilda went missing when she was about five years old." He explained. "I met her again years later when I was under Maria's service. She helped Peter, Charlotte and me escape."

It is true.

Hilda and Jasper have grown up in the same village as children, and they were childhood friends. Jasper had been three years Hilda's senior, and had often babysat her. Hilda's guardians weren't very nice to her, and had often abused her, and the entire village knew it. However, there isn't anything that they could do, as Hilda's uncle had been the mayor of the village, and he could quite easily evict them from their houses if they tried anything.

Thus, the most that the adults could do was allow their children to play with her, and to keep Hilda away from the house for as long as necessary. Jasper had been Hilda's closest playmate and friend, and he was the only one brave enough to slug Hilda's cousin in the face when he had picked on her.

However, Hilda had gone missing when she was about five years old, and Jasper had never seen her again until years later when he was a vampire under Maria, and Hilda had then turned up as a Nightshades' agent, helping him, Peter and Charlotte escape. The fact that Jasper could actually recognise Hilda as a teenager was a little surprising, but he did. And when he actually realised that she isn't full human, but actually half-human and half-vampire, if he hadn't been a vampire, Jasper would actually have passed out. Later on, Peter and Charlotte have then become one of Hilda's informants, passing onto her information that they've heard during their travels.

After leaving Maria, Jasper had then travelled around with Peter and Charlotte for a bit before leaving, then running into Alice at a coffee shop. His first meeting with what could be later one of his closest friends in the Cullen coven had seriously freaked him out, as she seemed to know everything about him already, despite the fact that they've never actually met. At that point in time, as Jasper is really lonely, he had decided to follow Alice until they could find the Cullen coven, believing Alice when she had told him that he'll find his true mate if he stays with them.

Like with Peter and Charlotte, Jasper had kept his friendship with Hilda a secret, knowing that it'll actually bring Hilda quite a lot of trouble from Nightshades' enemies if people ever knew that he actually knew a Nightshades' agent. Not even his own family knew that he was friends with one. At least, until now.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Hilda shot a glare at Emmett who looked ready to open his mouth. "And besides, I'm not here to discuss about me."

Hilda then turned her eyes onto the woman with the heart-shaped face standing next to Carlisle. That must be the doctor's wife, Esme Cullen.

She then cleared her throat.

"Well, I guess introductions is in order." Hilda said briskly, eyes flickering from face to face. "I'm Hilda Evans. As you might have guessed by now, I'm from Nightshades. STAR Division." The eyes of nearly every single vampire widened slightly. Seeing Emmett about to open his mouth, and knowing what he's about to say, Hilda interrupted. "I know who you are. The Cullen coven is under my charge. You don't think that I won't know the vampires who I'm supposed to watch over, do you?"

Carlisle chuckled. "I thought that it's you," he said with a smile. "The agent who's tasked in watching over us, I mean. There _are_ a few times over the past years when I'd sensed someone watching us. So it's you." He smiled. "Did you do that on purpose? Letting me sense your presence, I mean? As a Nightshades agent, no one will know that you're there unless you chose to show yourself."

"Who knows?" Hilda smiled a secretive smile.

Emmett couldn't seem to contain himself any longer. "How do you know Carlisle?" he almost boomed, causing everyone to jump slightly. Everyone but Hilda and Carlisle.

Hilda glanced at Emmett with her silver eyes, making him feel as if he was getting X-rayed. "He was a doctor at Nightshades Academy even _before_ I was a student," she explained, and the eyes of the vampires went wide, even Jasper. Carlisle had after all, never mentioned this before. Most probably, much like Jasper, he had kept his relations with Nightshades a secret. "That was before he had his own coven and after he'd left the Volturi – about a hundred and fifty years ago, give or take a few years. Our head still kept in contact with him even after he'd left though. So we were pretty up to date about his life."

"Where's Ethan, by the way?" Carlisle asked curiously. "I thought that he's your partner?"

Hilda looked mildly annoyed with that question. "He's at Wales," she said shortly. "Something about a werewolf problem. And as he's the only one amongst the STAR Division that is available, as I'm needed in America, we have to separate for a bit. But enough about that." She glanced at Carlisle. "You're missing someone in your coven, aren't you? I could swear that there is at least one more."

"My son, Edward." Carlisle nodded in response to Hilda's question. "He's gone to Phoenix. But more important, what are you doing here, Hilda?"

Hilda looked worried for a moment before she smoothed her expression. "It's about the situation in Seattle," she said at last. "Xatis is concerned about it, and sent me here. Do you know anything about it?"

"Nothing apart from the fact that it might be vampire-related." Jasper answered with a shrug. "Seriously though, Hilda, _why_ are you here? To my knowledge, Nightshades rarely interfered in our affairs. Why now?"

"I just follow orders." Hilda shrugged. "I'm not one to question why unless Xatis' reasons and goals are in question. That and the fact that nearly all of Nightshades are up to our ears in work. The problems with the newborn armies down South set aside, trouble has been happening _everywhere." _Hilda sighed. "And the fact that the Volturi hasn't been doing _anything_ about the armies down South _and_ the Seattle situation has Xatis concerned enough to send me down here instead of following procedure and informing the Volturi about it." She frowned. "We can't ignore this. If we do, it's not just the Blood Vampires that is at risk here. It is all of us." She looked from face to face. "Do you know _anything?_ Any problems that any vampire had made in this area for the past year?"

"If you're talking about any problems that we have with a vampire, we kind of had a run-in with a vampire about a year or so ago." Rosalie piped in.

"My son, Edward killed this vampire's mate when defending Bella." Carlisle explained.

"And now this vampire wants revenge." Hilda almost groaned. If there is one thing that she dreads having to deal with more than anything else, it is dealing with an enraged vampire mate. "Do you have a name for me? The Seattle situation might not have anything to do with this vampire, whoever they are, but it's something for me to start on."

"Yes, Victoria—"

Whatever that Esme has to say was cut off by Hilda.

"_Victoria?"_ Hilda stared at Esme in astonishment. "You met her?" She asked quickly.

Alice was surprised. "Do you know her?" she asked.

"Know her? I'll say that I do," said Hilda. "She's one of my informants. Or at least, she used to until she'd all but up and disappeared nearly a year ago." Hilda frowned, the gears in her head turning. Carlisle had just said that they had a run-in with Victoria who is only after them because the Cullen coven killed her mate. Then that means… _"…You _killed James?" Hilda almost hissed venomously. _"Are you out of your mind?_ I'm not surprised that Victoria wants to kill you. _I_ want to kill you myself!"

The members of the Cullen coven took a step back from the angry dhampir who actually looks angry enough to start spitting fire.

"How do you know James or even Victoria?" Esme asked at last, trying to pacify the dhampir.

"Ethan and myself have been looking for them for nearly a year when they'd disappeared off our radar." Hilda almost growled, almost glaring daggers at the Cullen coven save for Jasper. No matter how angry she is, she could never stay mad at Jasper. She always had a soft spot for him. And most probably, vice versa as well. "They were our informants. And James… Well, he was a Tracker for us. A secret Tracker. He tracks down the outlaws for us and told us where they are. We use people like him and Victoria occasionally. People who agree to work for us in exchange for their lives. I won't tell you what they did that they actually have to strike a deal like this with us, but Victoria and James have never betrayed our trust. They told no one—not even their coven mate and the Volturi that they're working for us." The Cullen coven looked guilty. "When I lost touch with both of them about a year ago, I sent another of my informants to track him down as Ethan and myself were held up at Cuba at that time. My informant later told me that James died, and that Victoria went missing after that. I've been searching for her ever since."

"He was trying to kill Bella!" Alice protested, as if that would change everything.

Unfortunately, Hilda doesn't seem to care.

"And this 'Bella' is a human, is she not?" Hilda narrowed her eyes dangerously.

Carlisle is the only one that isn't surprised that Hilda actually knew that Bella is a human. Working for Nightshades for a brief amount of time had allowed Carlisle some insight into their capability. And the STAR Division are said to be the best at information gathering. Suffice to say that Hilda, like most of the STAR Division, isn't very fond of humans because of what had happened during the war, and then the Purge. Sure, they still do protect the humans and keep them safe, but Hilda only looks at it as her duty. She never protects the humans because she _wants_ to, but because she _has_ to.

"Yes, but—"

"And you're Blood Vampires like James, are you not?" Hilda questioned coolly, rendering Alice speechless. "Feeding on humans and killing them are part of the true nature of vampires. No matter how much you try to act civilised and act like humans, you can't change that fact. I am in no position to dictate how you live your lives, but you have _no right_ to go around slaughtering other vampires when they don't go around slaughtering _you!_ James only went after this 'Bella' because she's human. And like most Blood Vampires, he feeds on humans. Everything that's happened, it is all because of your actions. And I'll say this now: I'm unlike Ethan, Luna and all the others. I'm not as kind hearted as them. Of the thirteen STAR agents, I'm the most ruthless. I don't care what I have to do in order to get things done. You put another toe out of line, and if I should find that the reason that's gotten Xatis all hot and bothered and had sent me down here to deal with the Seattle situation has something to do with you and this 'Bella' _again,_ I'll save everyone the trouble and kill her myself." Alice is never more thankful for the fact that Edward isn't here right now. If he had heard Hilda's words, he'll fly at her, and thus, will probably be the cause of all of Nightshades hunting them down because they'd hurt one of Nightshades' own. "And that…is a promise."

**XXXXXX**

Everyone was deadly pale—even for vampires, as Hilda Evans left the Cullen house, still angry that they've killed one of those that worked for her.

"Do you think…that she means it?" Emmett finally asked, looking at his father. "What she said about Bella and us, I mean."

Carlisle sighed. "Yes, Emmett. I'm sure that she does," he said wearily. "I've known Hilda ever since she was a student. And if there is one thing that I'm sure about her, it is that she always means what she says."

"Carlisle, I've never heard you talk about Nightshades before, let alone working for them at one point," said Esme, looking at her mate, rather hurt that he had never told her about this.

"I promised them not to." Carlisle told Esme. "When I left, I swore that I won't spill anything about Nightshades to anyone. Xatis—that's the head of Nightshades—placed a rune technique upon me that won't allow anyone to read that part of my memory, even with Aro's power. They have deep and dark secrets, that is true. But remember that everything that they've done, it is all to protect us—to protect the Dark World."

"Same here for me too." Jasper added. "I promised not to say anything about Hilda and her affiliation with Nightshades. Same goes for Peter and Charlotte as well."

"That girl, Hilda… She's pretty strong minded. And rather stubborn too." Rosalie stated grudgingly, recognising a part of the girl that is rather similar to herself.

"Most of those at Nightshades are." Carlisle nodded, smiling to himself as he remembered those 'kids' from back then. They probably aren't kids anymore, but veterans on the field. "The Academy taught them to control their abilities and even how to fight. _Survival of the fittest_ is the motto there. Those who can't get strong enough tends to disappear mysteriously. Only the best of the best survives long enough to graduate. That's just how it is."

"Sounds rather cruel." Emmett stated with a frown, not liking the fact that they're training children to be soldiers. It is almost like they weren't even given a choice. Even Jasper had just been entering adulthood when he had become a soldier, and he had chosen this path. "It is like they never had a choice in their lives."

"For most of them, they never did." Carlisle said patiently. "Emmett, you have to understand their lives _before_ Nightshades. Most of them were hunted down by humans and outlaws of the Dark World alike just because they're different, or even because of their abilities." He still remembered when Xatis had told him Hilda's story. It still sent chills down his spine, and he could understand why Hilda is the way she is, and why Ethan Nightray is so protective over her. "They never had a choice. If they wanted to survive, they have to train to be the strongest. That's why they entered Nightshades. It is all to give them a chance at survival. That's how life is for most of them. And Hilda… Well, she got the short end of the stick, as compared to most of her peers, when it comes to this. She's a dhampir, probably one of the last surviving ones. And all those at Nightshades wield powerful abilities, being extremely skilled and vicious in battle. That is one reason why the Volturi are so wary of them. Not even they are crazy enough to go up against them. To do so is to sign your own death warrant. Everyone knew that." The vampires nodded – even they knew that much about the famous Nightshades. "And well… Nightshades got quite a reputation for being ruthless. They have to be in order to keep the Midnight Society in line. If they got any trouble, Nightshades send people like Hilda. The STAR Division that she belongs to – Special Tactics and Rescue Service are the best of the best." Carlisle looked worried for a moment. "The fact that Xatis had sent Hilda here shows just how serious that he's taking the killings."

Jasper nodded slowly in understanding, understanding his childhood friend a little more now, and the life that she had to lead. He understood that much at least. In order to keep the people in line, sometimes, you need intimidation and fear. It is a tactic used often back when he was a Confederate soldier.

"If what I'd heard of Nightshades is of any indication, then I can't help but pity the person who's creating quite the ruckus up at Seattle." Emmett finally stated before grinning. "They don't know what they're in for."

**XXXXXX**

"I don't know what you're so worried about, Ethan. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Hilda Evans rolled her eyes slightly in annoyance even as she spoke on her cellphone with her partner who is hundreds of miles away from her.

It is nightfall, and she is currently walking through the woods, having left her bike parked at the borders between Forks and La Push. It is a beautiful night, with the stars having come out, and as such, Hilda had decided to walk the few miles there is to the La Push reservation, especially after Ethan had phoned her whilst she's on the road.

"_Well, sorry about that."_ Ethan sounded rather annoyed. _"But it's the situation at America that is of concern. Alec and Tina of the Intelligence Division will be at New York in a few days, from what I'd heard, being there on a mission. Get their help if you could. I don't like the idea of you working on a mission of this scale by yourself."_

Hilda almost groaned. "You're as bad as Luna," she grumbled. "How's the situation on your end?"

Ethan sighed. _"Bad. It's another territorial brawl. Apparently, they're fighting over the position of pack leader __**again.**__ Why they don't just split into packs and appoint a pack leader for each new pack, I don't know. And with the full moon coming up in a few days, they're getting more aggressive."_

"Just don't do anything stupid," said Hilda warily, suddenly concerned for Ethan's health.

Vampires and werewolves just don't mix well, after all. They're mortal enemies. Even Xaline, Selene and Ethan don't really get along with each other during their first years at the Academy until they were in Third Year. Vampires and werewolves are like ice and fire. Neither race will set foot in the other's territory. Whichever that did will be fair game for the clan or pack whose territory that they'd just set foot in. That is the law of the Dark World.

"_Don't worry. I won't."_ Ethan reassured. _"It isn't anything that we've never handled before. I'll be fine."_

"Ethan, I have to go. I'll call again." Hilda told her partner before hanging up her cell.

She sighed slightly to herself before stiffening, as she could sense several presences at once surrounding her. And then, from behind the trees surrounding her in this part of the forest that she's in, several gigantic wolves emerged, baring their jaws and snarling ferociously.

Hilda recognised them as the shape shifter pack at La Push immediately, though she definitely don't remember there being so many before. She could only assume that more must have shifted from the last time when she's here.

Hilda glanced at the wolves, eyes falling on the largest black wolf that she knew must be the alpha, Sam Uley, who had came to the front, snarling at her. She only glanced at him and his pack coolly before reaching into her pocket and drawing out her Nightshades identification pass.

"Nightshades," she said coolly, and the wolves immediately stopped their snarls, looking at her with a mixture of shock and confusion. "I'm here on official business. I know that it's a little late and all, but do you go about attacking random people in the forest that you don't know?" She asked almost sarcastically.

Hilda however knew why the pack had snarled at her like that. As a dhampir, her scent is strange, and yet alluring, one reason why dhampirs are all but extinct now. Her kind are basically the stuff of legends, possessing abilities and powers that most vampires and full-blooded creatures could only dream of. While Hilda could usually mask her scent, she didn't for her mission this time around.

Hilda then cleared her throat. "Anyway, I need a word with your tribe chief." She narrowed her eyes at the Alpha wolf who whined and back away a few steps. "Can you take me to him?"

* * *

_A/N: Now, I'm aware that I can't really judge how well a story does by the lack of reviews, but honestly, as this is a rewritten story, I really want to get some feedback and what my readers think of this version. It wouldn't take very long for you to review, and I really want to know what to improve on and such so it wouldn't be a repeat of the mistakes that I did with the first version._

_Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter, and please read and review!_

_**Upcoming Stories:**_

_New Beginning (Mortal Instruments)_

"_Normal? Define 'normal' to me." Jace Herondale always thought that he was normal. That is until he saw three kids kill a man at a nightclub and started seeing things he normally couldn't see, and started falling in love with a fiery redhead by the name of Clary Fray._


	3. Meeting the La Push Pack

**EDIT:**** There have been some changes to this chapter because of the changes of pairings. I hope you'll like the changes, and please do review!**

**Pairings: **Jasper/Hilda. Alice/Ethan. Luna/Neville.

**Warnings: **AU. OC characters. Some character bashing.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and Twilight or any of the characters, but the OC characters belongs to me

* * *

**Chapter Three: Meeting the La Push Pack**

Sam Uley was pretty unnerved by the long silence as he led the dark haired girl—the Nightshades' agent—towards Billy Black's house. Everyone was confused and slightly wary of the fact that a Nightshades' agent—the organization that acts as the police force of the Dark World—is present here right now when _no one—_not even the tribe elders who have been wolves themselves during their teens have ever seen one before.

The Alpha had sent the rest of his pack back home, with all of them still confused with the events for the past hour, telling them all to gather at Emily's house first thing the next morning. Especially since Sam had a hunch that whatever the Nightshades' agent is here for, it is bound to be of something of importance if it brought someone from _that_ organization all the way down here.

Like with the rest of the Dark World, Sam and the rest of his pack brothers were filled in about the workings of the Dark World as well as all their laws and regulations—not just the pack's own laws—when they have just phased. The first thing that the tribe elders have filled them all in on was Nightshades, and what they actually represented to the Dark World, and what they actually do.

To the humans of the surface world, Nightshades is a mysterious organization similar to the FBI or even the CIA that only tackles tricky and strange cases. To the Dark World, they are rather similar to the police force that keeps their world and the inhabitants a secret, and that the inhabitants of the Dark World don't go about making a show of themselves. They also hunt down the outlaws and 'takes care' of any humans that unfortunately stumbles upon the secret of their existence.

Sam had felt rather queasy to the stomach when he had heard that bit, as he is pretty sure he knew just what sad fate had befallen upon the poor soul who had stumbled upon their secret. And while it might be cruel and probably harsh, Sam knew that they have good reasons for doing so. The same reason why the tribe leaders were rather adamant that they do not go about telling their families about their secret unless they're one of the tribe elders. After all, how do you explain to your parents or your family that you're a wolf?

Nightshades had very strict laws about that, Billy Black had told them at that time, and they are not one to show any mercy. Nightshades have few laws, but they enforced them with great ferocity. If you ever committed a crime, and a Nightshades' agent showed up, you are better off just surrendering to them. And if it's an agent from the STAR Division, a member of their elite squad, drop on all fours and beg for mercy. You _might_ just survive if they happened to be feeling particularly merciful that day.

Finally, Sam led the way down a long winding path that leads to a red house that looked particularly warm and inviting, with the porch lights turned on, hence giving them some visibility at least. A worn looking motorcycle was parked just outside it, and there was something that looks like a garage just next to the house.

"Here it is." Sam told the girl with him before knocking on the door.

There were several moments of silence before the door swung opened, revealing a man in a wheelchair behind it. He looked surprised to see them both.

"Sam? And uh…" The man eyed Hilda suspiciously. "Who is this?"

"Billy Black?" Hilda questioned, and Billy nodded slowly. She then flashed her Nightshades' identification pass at the man whose eyes widened and he looked ready to pass out. "I'm Hilda Evans. Nightshades. STAR Division." She placed the pass back into her pocket, shifting the sling of her duffel bag over her shoulder. "We need to talk."

**XXXXXX**

Billy Black called for a pack meeting early the next morning at Emily's house, as it is about the only place in the reservation that can hold the entire pack. And then again, as Sam had already told them all to assemble at the house before he'd dismissed them from patrol the previous night, they were all there bright and early.

Seriously, this is turning out to be a _real_ crappy month for the La Push pack.

First, the Cullen vampires have returned to Forks just when he thought that they are rid of them for good. Not exactly high on Sam's to-like list, or any other member of the pack or even the tribe leaders for the matter, their estimation of the Cullen coven had taken an even more severe plunge when the youngest Cullen boy had left Charlie Swan's daughter heartbroken and lost out in the middle of the woods, and she could easily have developed pneumonia on that terribly cold night if Sam hadn't found her upon Billy's request.

As a result of those vampires' return, Jacob is alternating between so down in the dumps that even _Leah_ who isn't exactly Jacob's greatest fan had tried to cheer him up a little, and being so pissed off on some days that Sam was reminded greatly of Emily and her mood swings when she is on one of _those _days.

Hence why Jacob had been signing up for more patrols than what he is usually assigned to take his mind off anything with the word Cullen in it. Emby and Quil usually went with Jacob whenever he went on his patrols, despite the fact that it usually ended up in all of them being really tired the next day in school, and ended up sleeping through their classes.

"Right." Billy cleared his throat nervously, glancing around the room at the pack members who were all staring at him. Everyone knew that this meeting had something to do with the Nightshades' agent whom they have ran into in the middle of the woods last night. "As all of you probably already knew, a Nightshades' agent had paid us a visit last night." He paused for a moment. "She's one of the top ranked agents of the organization. She's STAR Division."

Embry almost choked on the coffee that he is currently drinking to wake himself up properly. Suffice to say that Embry Call isn't exactly what one would call a morning person.

"W-What is one doing here?" Sullen Leah who usually never showed much expression on her face after her phasing apart from a scowl or a glare paled considerably. "T-This isn't about us, is it?"

Leah's worry and fright is understandable. After all, while the pack and even the tribe elders knew about Nightshades and all, not even they have actually seen someone from that organization before. Let alone an agent from the STAR Division, even a normal Nightshades' agent would never show themselves. Their name isn't just for show. Never has there been any event when a STAR agent had shown themselves unless it is in the direst of situations. And if they did, probably, no one had managed to leave alive to speak of it.

"Well, we talked a little last night." Billy sighed, glancing at Sam. "Pleasant girl, though a little secretive. For someone from Nightshades, it's understandable. She told me what she's here for, and that she'll probably be around La Push and Forks for some time until she's finished her mission."

"But don't all Nightshades agents work in pairs?" Seth furrowed his brow, recalling that bit of information that he knew from his mother.

"Yes. But she said that her partner is coming later on. He's currently tending to another emergency in another country." Sam added.

"She's here for the situation in Seattle." Billy told the pack, and they exchanged looks amongst themselves.

The situation up at Seattle has them all concerned for some time now, and more than a few of them have even wondered if it has something to do with a vampire or two. And if it even got Nightshades concerned enough that they would ignore all their usual protocol and call in the Italy vampire royals, and instead, send one of their own down…

"The Seattle situation has Nightshades concerned for some time now, and they've sent a pair of STAR agents to handle this – the girl that you saw, and her partner who will be coming later on." Billy told them. "The fact that they're here just shows just how serious that Nightshades is taking the killings."

"Well, I know a little about them from the news through the grapevine." Sam frowned. Even the La Push pack who generally keep to themselves are bound to hear of rumours and gossip amongst the people of the Dark World. Whether they like it or not, shape shifters like themselves are classified as part of the Dark World, and thus, are bound to hear of the occasional rumours and news that goes through the underground. "As a rule, Nightshades never showed themselves. They generally handle any situation that needs them from the shadows. The fact that one showed themselves when they generally never does shows just how serious it is."

Billy nodded. "And furthermore, it is someone from the STAR Division." He added. "They're Nightshades' top killers for a reason. They rarely show themselves as it is. Nightshades only send them out during a crisis or even during times of war. They're the eyes and arms of Nightshades. There is rarely anything going on in the world that they don't know of. Their information network puts even Scotland Yard to shame. But despite their reputation, Nightshades have honour." He added, seeing the uneasy looks on the faces around him. "They aren't unreasonable and they are no tyrant. They don't act unless they have concrete proof and the understanding of a situation. Thus, you don't have to worry. They'll probably be hanging around La Push for some time though." He added.

"Question here, Sam." Jared raised his hand like he's in class, and Sam frowned but nodded. "Can I tell Kim about this? At the very least, I have to give her a good enough reason why she couldn't go to Seattle if the situation up there is serious enough to send someone from Nightshades here."

Sam frowned slightly. Normally, they never tell their imprints of the problems or the dangers surrounding them, seeing it as their duty to _protect_ them. But in this case, it might actually be safer for them if they tell them why and to also tell them to avoid Seattle for a while.

Billy on the other hand sighed inwardly.

He still remembered the drama that went down when Sam and Quil have both imprinted on their own imprints. The entire reservation was full of gossip for months. Especially since Sam had imprinted on Emily even when he is still dating Leah. To the people of the reservation who didn't know of the pack and all that, Sam had came across as a callous and two-timing bastard who tossed away a devoted and nice girl like Leah who would walk across fire for him.

And the fact that Leah had changed drastically from a nice and sweet girl to the sharp-tongued and scowling her at present only caused Sam's reputation to slide even more, especially when Emily actually started dating Sam. Quil's case is a little different with Claire, but a little disturbing, even to the tribe leaders.

Billy is starting to wonder if it runs in the pack or something, to have all this drama go down whenever one of them imprinted. Jared is the only exception, as he actually imprinted on his seatmate at school who already had this huge crush on him for well over a year.

"Well, it might be best," said Billy with a frown. "Having them know about the dangers might actually help us out a bit."

"Dad, I've been wondering something." Jacob spoke up, and Billy nodded to his son. "Is it dangerous? For us, I mean, that someone from Nightshades is here."

"No, son, I'm afraid that you're mistaken about them. They're not dangerous to those who didn't break the law." Billy explained hastily. The last thing that he needs is to have the pack think of Hilda Evans as an enemy. "They are not our enemy here!"

"But well, it _is_ true that Nightshades had never truly been fond of us for various reasons." Sam added, exchanging looks with Billy.

When Sam had became Alpha, Billy and the other tribe elders have told him as much.

It is after all true that Nightshades had never been really fond of the La Push pack for various reasons. And from what Billy Black knew from his father, that organization had never truly been really happy that the La Push pack hates vampires just for being vampires. Discrimination and hating someone for something that they couldn't help and is in their nature had been something that Nightshades had spoken out against ever since their inception. It is one of the reasons behind their existence after all.

It is one of the reasons why they don't go about killing werewolves just for turning people and for _eating_ people in wolf form; and why they don't go about hunting vampires just for feeding on humans. In Nightshades' point of view, it is in their nature – something they couldn't help. Unless they go about making a show of themselves, Nightshades generally tends to leave them alone.

"And those leeches up in Forks?" Paul frowned. "Do they know? That a Nightshades' agent is here?"

"Yes, they do. That agent, Hilda Evans, she actually visited them before coming to La Push." Billy told them.

"I did wonder why she smell a little like leech last night." Leah scowled.

"Watch your tone around her, Leah." Sam warned, and Leah's scowl only deepened further. Sam however, ignored her. If his brief experience with the agent last night is of any indication, then she won't take any nonsense from anyone.

"They probably already know of the danger in Seattle anyway." Jacob scowled. "You know, they have that little fortune teller with them."

His pack brothers looked at Jacob in concern, seeing the deep scowl on his face and his obvious unhappiness over the mention of the Cullen coven. Billy sighed, seeing his son go back to square one, mood-wise, whenever it comes to talk about the Cullens and Bella.

Oh sure, Billy knew that it isn't really Bella's fault. She is a nice enough girl, and a good friend to his son who didn't have many female friends. In fact, Billy only knew of Bella as Jacob's _only_ female friend unless you count Leah Clearwater as a 'friend'. The fact that Bella is dating a vampire set aside, Billy sometimes wished that Bella could just grow a backbone. Like her emotional state when the Cullens have first moved… If Jacob hadn't helped her, Billy is pretty sure that Charlie would probably have woken up one day to find his daughter dead in her bed.

Must be Renee's influence no doubt, with her habit of shackling up with any man that is good to her, and her inability to survive without leaning on someone. Suffice to say, Billy Black had never truly liked Renee, even when he was a teenager. He had kept his mouth shut during his high school days when his best friend, Charlie Swan had introduced Renee to him and Quil Ateara. And when Charlie had announced that he'd be marrying Renee straight out of high school and before he had gone to the Police Academy, he had his doubts, but he had kept quiet, and had even been best man at Charlie's wedding.

Then a couple of years later when Charlie had told him quietly that Renee and he will be getting a divorce, he didn't even have the heart to tell his best friend 'I told you so' when Charlie had told him that Bella will be going with her mother. That had almost killed Charlie, Billy knew, losing his daughter even after he'd lost his wife to another man.

Bella had made things quite clear to Jacob though, that Edward is the one that she's in love with, and will be the one that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, even if she has to become a vampire. Billy really didn't know what to think about that. The rest of the tribe leaders, and even Sam have agreed that whether Bella become a vampire or not, that is her choice, and her affairs with the Cullen boy is out of their hands.

But part of Billy wanted to stop Bella from becoming a blood-drinking creature. And what about Charlie? If Bella is ever turned, they would have to fake her death. Can Charlie even take it? Can he take his daughter's 'death'?

"There's just…something about that girl though." Jared said with a frown, recalling just how strange that she had smelt. "I don't know enough about Nightshades to form an opinion about them. But that girl… She's not human, is she?"

"No, I don't think she is. At least, I think that she might be half-human." Billy said slowly, and the pack stared blankly at the older man. "She's most probably a dhampir – part-human and part-vampire. Probably one of the last ones."

"A dhampir? But they're the stuff of legends!" Sam gaped, recalling what he'd read in the tribe's archives.

"Precisely." Billy nodded. "Dhampirs are often hunted down for their abilities, and also because they're sometimes known as 'cursed children'. After all these years, there are very few of them left, and whatever survivors there are have all gone into hiding. Even I've only heard stories about them. That's one of the reasons why Nightshades tends to take in all half-humans in their custody. It is to protect them." The pack all looked extremely interested in this. After all, they have never met a dhampir before, let alone a Nightshades' agent. "They form a closely knit community – Nightshades. They rarely bond with anyone outside it, and on the rare occasions when they do, the outsider was tested first before being allowed in. They take care of their own. The people of Nightshades have enough problems of their own, and they are in danger in more ways than one. That's why they say that angering someone from Nightshades is something that you won't live to regret. It will be signing your own death warrant if you do so."

"But what happens if an outsider is the mate to someone belonging to Nightshades?" Embry asked with interest. "For example, let's say… One of us?"

Quil looked at Embry sympathetically. He knew how Embry had felt, seeing one after the other in the pack imprinting, and he hadn't even found his yet. Sure, Jake hadn't either, but because of all his problems lately, Quil fervently hoped that he wouldn't imprint just yet.

Sam felt his lips quirking when he heard this question, imagining the agent from last night being the imprint to someone like Jacob or Paul or even Embry. Fireworks will fly, as he can't see the girl accepting it.

More than anyone, Sam knew what would happen if an imprint tries to ignore or deny the bond that they shared with a La Push wolf. It will not only hurt the wolf but also the imprint. Sometimes not just emotionally, but also physically. In Emily's case, it actually did both until the bond grew too strong for her to ignore, and thus, she has to accept it. Fortunately for both of them however, it actually worked out in the end, though Sam knew that Emily is sad at having her relationship with Leah greatly affected as a result.

Billy shrugged. "I have no idea," he admitted. "Even I've never heard of an outsider being allowed into their circle before. But if they did, it is probably kept secret. That organization has more secrets than a cheese has holes." He snorted. "That girl – Hilda Evans is a dhampir. She's probably one of the last. They're slowly all dying out. And much like most of the Dark World, they have the gift of eternal life. It's part of who they are."

Jacob nodded slowly in understanding. In the Dark World, particularly those with special abilities, mated pairs often shared gifts with each other. The La Push pack is the one sole exception. He had often wondered what would happen if any wolf who had phased would have eternal life like the vampires.

Jacob's face then almost fell at the mere thought of seeing Bella ageing and then dying from old age, whilst he lived on forever, and he shivered. No thank you. Let the vampires have their eternal life. He'll rather stay human, thank you very much.

However, he now had an idea why Bella is so averse to the idea of her aging, and why she wanted to be a vampire so badly to be with Edward. After all, how easy can it be to watch as the love of your life age and dies before you do?

Oh good grief, did he just empathize with _Edward Cullen_ of all people? The world must be ending.

"And according to the ancient legends of the _Libishomen _which I'm sure must be true, a dhampir's true mate shared the same gift – the same gift of eternal life, even if the mate is a human. But I hadn't heard of any dhampir who had actually claimed a mate before, as most of them actually died before they have even reached maturity." Billy explained. "They're the one species that are more hunted down than any other."

There was silence as the pack tried to comprehend what Billy had just told them.

"Is that all, Billy?" Sam asked at last, and the man nodded. He then turned towards his pack. "All right. That's all for today. Just remember to gather back tonight for those on patrol."

There were murmurs of agreements before the pack then slowly filed out of the room, with Jacob wheeling his father out of the room. Sam then sighed, looking out of the window.

He had a feeling that he's going to have more headaches than ever with a Nightshades' agent here, particularly if the look on Leah's face is of any indication when she'd heard that the agent that had came here is part-vampire.

Oh dear.

**XXXXXX**

"_So no new information then?"_ Ethan Nightray asked, sounding almost as if he's frowning on the other end of the line.

"Nope. I talked with both Carlisle Cullen and Billy Black. And I've even gone down to Seattle myself to check out the situation. Neither one of them knew anything new that I don't already know. And the air in Seattle is almost suffocating. Everyone's terrified, and they don't know what's going on." Hilda told her partner, balancing her phone in between her cheek and her shoulder even as she examined her bike. "And I'm a little worried, frankly." She admitted. "I wasn't sure before, but now, I can be certain. There's a whole load more than just one or two vampires up at Seattle. Something like the situation there can only be done by a vampire newborn army. The only question here is _who_ is creating them, and what for? And if it has anything to do with Inferno, then it can't be anything good."

"_Well, anything to do with them always spells trouble."_ Ethan grumbled. _"I'm having a little trouble here myself, but I might be done with the mission a little sooner than expected."_ Without waiting for Hilda to respond, he continued on. _"I ran into a lone Alpha werewolf last night. Pleasant guy. And we talked a little. He was a little concerned about the numerous pack fights in Wales, and he agreed to help. After all, if the fights gets any worse, the livelihood of the werewolves would be greatly affected as a result."_

"A lone Alpha, huh?" Hilda mused. Lone Alpha werewolves were rare, but not unheard of. Unlike most normal werewolves, Alpha males were at least two to three times the size of normal werewolves in wolf form, and they don't even need a full moon in order to change. "Just be careful though. I don't have anything against them, but you know how unpredictable they are the closer it gets to the full moon, even in human form. And _you're_ a vampire. Werewolves and vampires have never really gotten along."

"_I'll be careful."_ Ethan promised. _"You too though. __**Be careful." **_He emphasized. _"Also, it seems like __**someone**__ on the God Squad really had it in for us or the world at large."_

Hilda raised a brow at that. "What makes you say that?" she asked, leaning against the side of her bike. Hardly any vehicles takes this road that leads to the reservation, especially since the La Push reservation is as secluded as it could be.

"_Shali and Lexis from Intelligence got in contact with me a few hours ago."_ Ethan sounded concerned. _"They almost died at their mission at Turkey. And from Lexis' investigations whilst Shali was recuperating, it seems like it's someone up above. And by the looks of things, they're interfering again."_

Hilda almost groaned. She _always_ groaned whenever the topic about those 'up above' came up. There are several reasons why _no one_ at Nightshades talked about angels and the one above them. More than half of the agents at Nightshades are still traumatized about what they've actually gone through fifty years ago when the angels have apparently decided that they need to start an apocalypse _now,_ and almost ended the entire world when the brief war between Heaven and Hell started.

"…Oh boy…" Hilda groaned.

"_Took the words right out of my mouth." _Ethan muttered. _"Anyway, if things go well on my side, I should be in America in about a week tops. Neville got in contact with me as well. They've just finished up at Cebu and are currently on their way to Ireland. If they finish up fast, they'll head to America to assist us. Something about this situation at Seattle is making everyone nervous. Some of the guys at Intelligence have offered to handle some of the less risky missions that Neville and Luna were actually assigned to just so that they could help us at America. They'll be going in teams of five though, so they might just be able to manage STAR missions. If it's really Inferno up to their nonsense again at America, we could really do with Neville and Luna's help."_

Hilda was silent for several moments. "…Yeah," she sighed. "It's going to be another long month or two. Or if we're lucky, half-a-year even. This is going to be troublesome." She murmured.

"_It's Inferno that we're talking about here. Isn't it supposed to be troublesome right from the beginning?"_ Ethan muttered sarcastically. He was silent for several moments before he spoke once more. _"…Is there trouble on your end? You sound a little different."_

Hilda resisted the urge to wince. Only Ethan could tell that there's something wrong with her just by her voice alone. "Not really," she said before she sighed. "I'm just tired, I guess." She paused. "I met Jasper."

"_How is he?"_ Ethan asked with interest, recalling that honey-blonde vampire when he had first gone down South with Hilda all those years ago.

"Still the same." Hilda said with a small smile. She then sighed. "Honestly though, I'm not sure how long I can keep this up. I'm really tired." She admitted, rubbing her eyes.

"_We've been on the go for nearly a decade without any breaks in between. I don't blame you. I'm pretty tired myself, and I'm a vampire. I'm more durable than you are."_ Ethan noted. _"I'm getting a break from work for both of us for a few months at least from Xatis once this is over. We both deserve it."_

Hilda said nothing. She then raised a brow as she saw a silver convertible Ferrari approaching her direction. "I have to go, Ethan," she told him. "I'll call later."

"_Okay. Stay safe, Hils." Click._

Hilda hung up her cellphone before slipping it into her pocket. She then raised a brow as the car came to a stop near her, and the windscreen wind down only to reveal a grinning Jasper Hale sitting in the driver's seat.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Hilda was amused. "Don't you have school?" She asked almost sarcastically.

Honestly, just what is the sense in making _vampires_ attend a fucking _human school?_ She is surprised that none of them had lost control yet and drained the humans all dry. Good control or not, this is risking temptation in itself.

"I skipped for a day." Jasper grinned. The empath felt almost happy and light like he hadn't for years…ever since he had last seen Hilda, that is. He had always looked forward to any letters that she had written. Due to her job, Hilda couldn't always write to him, but he always looked forward to any letter that she could write.

Hilda raised a brow. "Any reason why?"

"Come on, do I need a reason to hang out with you?" Jasper almost groaned.

"I guess not." Hilda mused.

"Jokes aside, you look tired." Jasper noted, noting just how tired that Hilda looks, and she is almost slumping on her feet. Even for a dhampir, even they do need sleep. Just not as much as humans does. "And it's probably none of my business, but I overheard a little of your conversation from earlier. Is there anything that we could do to help?"

Hilda was silent for several moments. "Even if there is, I wouldn't ask you or the La Push pack. It isn't something that you should be concerned about. It is Nightshades' problem." She then fell silent for a few moments. "Besides, this isn't something that you should have a hand in," she added, turning to look at him in the eye, and Jasper is almost taken aback for a moment at having his face reflected in the pools of her silver eyes so much like the moon. "You wouldn't understand anyway."

Hilda had really unusual coloured eyes and her hair is so dark that it is almost midnight blue. He wonders for a moment if it is just a dhampir thing, or if it is something that Hilda had inherited from her parents.

"Try me."

Hilda sighed. "You men are always so stubborn, not knowing when to give up," she murmured beneath her breath, and Jasper grinned. Now, this is the Hilda that he knows. "There's someone or several 'someones' that we have been searching for. And when I say 'we', I mean all of Nightshades. We think that whatever is going on up at Seattle, they might have their paws in this." She told Jasper. "Because from past experience, for the past century, whenever _someone _tries to create trouble of a massive scale like the one up at Seattle, most of the time, it has their name written all over it."

"I see…" Jasper murmured. If it's something as major as this, there isn't really much that he could do to help except look into his contacts. "I'll look into my contacts and see if there isn't any new information that I could get. But if you really need assistance, you just have to ask." He told Hilda.

"Yeah, I'll do that." Hilda said with a small smile. "By the way." She gestured towards her bike and the car that Jasper is currently driving. "Want to race back to Forks?" She had an almost impish grin on her face. "I feel like racing."

Jasper grinned. "You're on."


End file.
